Can't Let Go
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: It was the day that Igneel left, and Natsu was feeling down until Gray came along and made it worse. Maybe this might be a start of something neither of them were expecting. Explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! I'm the author of _Fire Fever._ I hope you all enjoyed that story, but this one of a bit more angsty. I hope you like this one as well.

**The following story has explicit language**

* * *

It was a day that was really hard. Natsu woke up around six in the morning, and his heart still hurt.

'Igneel' he thought. Ten years ago that day, Igneel left. Natsu sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Happy was still asleep next to him. He decided that the best thing to do was just take a long shower. It would relax him and wake him up more. He slowly  
got up and walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. He stripped of his clothing and stepped into the hot shower. He let the water hit his back and sighed in relief. He tilted his head back and let the water soak his hair.

'Why did you leave…that's all I want to know.' He thought. His eyes felt wet. Tears slid down his face as he gritted his teeth trying to hold it together.

After getting clean and calming down, he turned the water off. He quickly dried off and got dressed. He made sure it didn't look like he was crying, and he got out of the bathroom. Happy was standing outside the bathroom.

"Why were you crying?" asked Happy. Natsu was surprised. How did he know?

"I'm fine, Happy. It's the day Igneel left." Said Natsu. Happy had a sad face **(A/N: It's not a pun I swear)** on, and he jumped on Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. But cheer up! You'll find him!" said Happy in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks, Happy. Let's get going." Said Natsu.

They were on their way to the guild. Natsu was going to get his food, eat it quickly, look for jobs, and leave. He didn't want to be social today whatsoever. They entered the guild, he got a burger and quickly sat down. It wasn't a long time before Lucy  
walked up to his table and sat down.

"Hey Natsu, why are you sitting all alone?" asked Lucy. Natsu swallowed the food and looked at her.

"I'm just not in the mood today, Lucy." Said Natsu. "It's the day Igneel left, and I would really like to be alone." He added. Lucy just smiled and got up. She put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"No problem, I understand. If you want someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." Said Lucy. Natsu just smiled and nodded. Lucy was on her way and within five minutes, it was Gray who was down at the table.

"Hey pyro. Where have you been?"

"I'm not in the mood, Gray." Said Natsu.

"What's up _your_ ass?" asked Gray.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." Said Natsu.

"Why are you being so rude? I'm just asking where you've been?" said Gray. Natsu began to get very, very annoyed.

"Gray, fucking leave me alone!" shouted Natsu. Happy jumped in between them.

"Gray, it's just something about Igneel. He needs to have today to himself." Said Happy. Gray rolled his eyes.

"I knew it was something like that. I don't know why you stress about someone who isn't your real dad." Said Gray. Natsu's eyes went wide. This was the last thing he expected to come out of Gray's mouth.

"Then what was Ur?" asked Natsu, with a very angry and shocked look on his face. Gray had the same expression.

"T-Take that back, you idiot!" shouted Gray. The guild's eyes were on those two now. Gray didn't receive an answer from Natsu, so he moved his shoulder to face him. "I said take it back!"

"Just leave me alone, Gray!"

"Fine! Go ahead, cry your little eyes out over a dragon that you'll never find in your life! You're wasting everyone's time!" shouted Gray. There was a couple gasps heard around the gild and Gray noticed what he just said. He was a bit taken back that  
he even said something like that. Natsu just looked at him with hurt eyes and picked up his plate, threw it in the trash can, and left the guild hall.

"Gray, you are horrible!" shouted Lucy as she slapped him. "Why on earth would you ever say something like that?! What did he do to you?!"

"He was insulting Ur!" shouted Gray.

"Yeah? And what did he say that was so insulting?!" asked Lucy. Gray paused for a moment. He realized that Natsu didn't really say anything wrong about Ur. He just thought he did. He sighed in guilt and shook his head.

"Fuck." He said. He walked out of the hall and followed Natsu. He was at Natsu's house and he knocked on the door. "Natsu, it's me. Open up."

No answer. He knocked again, no answer. He pulled out his phone and called Natsu, it went straight to voicemail. He opened his messaging app and began to text Natsu.

 _ **"Natsu, please open the door. I'm sorry."**_ Read the message. He sent it and he heard Natsu get up to get his phone. About five minutes later, he moved closer to the door and Gray hoped he was going to open the door. He heard the  
locks unlock and the door cracked open. Gray's heart broke at the sight he saw. Natsu looked horrible. His face just showed hurt all over. His eyes were red and puffy, and his eyes pierced Gray in the chest.

"What." Said Natsu coldly. Gray just frowned and looked down.

"I…I can't even bring myself to look at you right now." Said Gray.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-I'm not used to seeing you like this." Natsu just walked back in his house and left the door open for Gray.

"It happens." Said Natsu. That made Gray hurt even more.

"What do you mean?"

"Today is the day Igneel left." Said Natsu. Gray felt like an arrow shot through his chest, leaving him lifeless. If only he had known that this was the reason Natsu was down.

"N-Natsu...I didn't know…" started Gray. "I'm sorry for what I said at the hall." Said Gray. Natsu didn't say anything. He just sat down on the couch and held his head. Gray just saw his shoulders shaking, which meant he was crying.

"Every year, I used to say to myself that I'm one year closing to finding him. This time, I feel like I'm giving up. You shouting it to me in the middle of the hall didn't help." Said Natsu, with tears falling freely down his face. Gray had to hold back  
his tears. They used to fight a lot, but he cared about Natsu a lot. He's never made him cry, and it didn't feel good.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." Natsu just shook his head. "B-But I am!" he shook his head again.

"No…you're not." Said Natsu. Gray felt tears well up in his eyes. He walked to where Natsu was sitting and kneeled down. Natsu was slumped over, with both hands covering his face. Gray moved his hands to the side and wrapped his own arms around Natsu's  
body. He laid his head on Natsu's shoulder and the tears began to fall.

"I swear I am. I'm not used to people talking about Ur, so I just thought you insulted her. And…I…I lost my parents too. It was wrong of me to say those hurtful things to you, Natsu. I'm so sorry. I…I'm so sorry." Sobbed Gray. Natsu was in shock, he didn't  
expect Gray to do this. Natsu gave into the embrace and he laid his head on Gray's shoulder.

"I-It's okay." Said Natsu between sobs as well. The two stayed there, in each other's arms, crying their hearts out. They stayed in that position for a while, just taking in each others scents and embracing the moment. Gray moved back from the embrace  
and looked at Natsu. They were both blushing.

"N-Natsu, I...um…" said Gray.

"Yeah?" asked Natsu. Gray was about to say something, but he quickly changed his mind.

"I'm glad everything is fine again."

* * *

Well how did you like it? This story is inspired by the song **_Can't Let Go_** **by Adele.** It's featured on her album _**25**_ ,  
and it's only at Target with the bonus songs, so make sure you listen to it to get the feel of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Natsu woke up in bed. He didn't necessarily remember going to bed. Him and Gray just hung out at his house the whole day. He enjoyed it, even though it was a little weird. Usually hanging out to them is just seeing who can  
do whatever better. He got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw a sleeping figure on his couch. It was Gray.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" asked Natsu to the sleeping figure. Gray shifted in his sleep and his eyes opened.

"Oh, h-hey. How are you feeling?" asked Gray.

"Uh…fine? I thought you went back to your place." Asked Natsu.

"I hoped you were okay with it. I figured it would be hard for you to sleep since yesterday was kinda rough for you. I thought I would stay in case you woke up from a nightmare or something." Said Gray. Natsu was beyond confused. Why was Gray giving a  
shit out of nowhere?

"Uh, t-thanks. I appreciate it." Said Natsu. His face felt hot.

"You don't feel weird about yesterday, do you?" asked Gray. Natsu looked confused.

"What happened yesterday?"

"When you…ya know. Got emotional and stuff." Said Gray, avoiding eye contact.

"O-Oh…that. No, I don't feel weird. It was just a hug. We cried our eyes out, but that's what friends do, right?" said Natsu.

"Y-Yeah…um. Natsu, about what I was trying to tell you yesterday. I…I don't know what I'm feeling, but something happened yesterday that made me realize that I care for you more than just a friend would." Said Gray. Natsu went red and so did Gray.

"More than just a f-friend?" asked Natsu.

"Y-yeah. I-I just feel…uh…" said Gray. "Am I just making an embarrassment of myself?" he quickly asked. Natsu looked down.

"I don't think so." Said Natsu. Natsu got up and sat next to Gray. Gray blushed harder. "Anyway, go on?"

"Um…I think I like you." Said Gray. His face was as red as a cherry. "You don't have to like me back, or give me an answer or anything."

"I'm just a bit confused. Me and you always were rivals. I mean, yeah we were also friends, but we always fight."

"Yeah, I know. But, yesterday. Seeing that I reacted to your sadness the way I did…there has got to be something there. I cried like a baby, Natsu." Said Gray. He held Natsu's hand and he jumped at Gray's cold touch. Gray let go.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to do that." Said Natsu, grabbing ahold of his hand again. "I think I feel something for you too. I don't know if it's love, though."

"Me either." Said Gray. He looked at the pyro next to him who was blushing. He leaned in and kissed Natsu. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Gray grabbed the back of Natsu's head and tightened the kiss. He broke the kiss and Natsu was even redder.

"F-Fuck." Said Natsu. Gray frowned.

"W-What is it?"

"I…I just never imagined that being so…good." Said Natsu.

"So you imagine me kissing you?" asked Gray with a smirk. Natsu panicked and shook his head. Gray just chuckled and kissed him on the lips again. This time Natsu kissed back. Gray moaned and Natsu giggled. They broke the kiss and Natsu pushed Gray down  
to lay on the couch with Natsu laying on top of him. They just cuddled and embraced each other's warmth.

"So, what do we do from here?" asked Natsu. Gray was rubbing Natsu's back from under his shirt.

"I don't know. I guess we're together now?"

"Yeah. I guess we are. I think it'll be interesting. Natsu and Gray as a couple. How do you think people will take it?" asked Natsu. Gray shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm not worried about them."

"Do you think this will work out though?" asked Natsu. Gray caressed the pinkette's head.

"It's worth a try. Clearly we both feel something. It'll take some adjustment for me and you both." Said Gray. Natsu tightened his grip on Gray and nuzzled into his chest.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Gray." Said Natsu. Gray could sense that the boy was hurt.

"Natsu, I'm not doing this because I don't want to." He replied. Natsu just smiled and looked at him. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up.

"Are you hungry?" asked Natsu. Gray was a bit confused that Natsu just changed the subject like that, but he shrugged it off.

"I could eat." He replied.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I know it's short, sorry! More coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it took awhile to upload! I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Natsu and Gray were at the guild hall, sitting down with Team Natsu eating lunch. Erza was eating a big bowl of fried rice, Lucy was sitting next to her, having soup, and across the table was Natsu and Gray. Gray was eating ice cream, of course. Natsu was having a fat cheeseburger. Happy was also eating a big fish in the middle of the table. The two girls still didn't know about Gray and Natsu.

"This is the best burger I've had here!" said Natsu. "Juicy to the perfect point!" he added as he took a big bite out of the burger. Gray had a gross look on his face.

"Geez, that's way too greasy, Natsu. How are you gonna feel later on?" teased Gray. Natsu just looked at him with the mess on his face. Gray just rolled his eyes and wiped his face off with a napkin.

"Heh. Thanks!" said Natsu with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food first, dude!" laughed Gray. Erza and Lucy just stared at the couple. Lucy barely touched her soup watching the couple interact like…well…a couple. Erza was eating, but was obviously concerned.

"Um, guys?" asked Lucy. Gray and Natsu just stopped laughing and looked at Lucy. "Are you two okay? You're acting a little…friendly? Is that the word?" asked Lucy. Gray was about to make up some lame excuse of why they were being friendly when…

"He's my boyfriend, dummy!" said Natsu. Lucy and Erza just froze. Gray looked terrified.

"W-What did you just say?" asked Erza. Lucy was just in shock.

"Natsu, we need to talk." Said Gray as he pulled Natsu with him. They went into the restroom and he just cold. "Why the hell did you tell them that we're dating?!" shouted Gray. Natsu just blushed in confusion.

"B-Because we are?"

"Yeah, we may be dating, but I don't want anyone knowing yet!" he said. Natsu just looked even more confused.

"Well why not? Are you ashamed that you have feelings for me?" asked Natsu with an angry look on his face. Gray stuttered.

"Well…n-no! But…"

"But what?"

"It's just…don't you link people might overreact if we just openly tell people that were dating?"

"Maybe, but I know for sure that the only people that matter is the people we love, which is Fairy Tail. Regardless, that shouldn't matter and it shouldn't effect whether you love me or not." Said Natsu.

"Natsu…I…" started Gray. There was a long pause before Natsu broke it.

"Don't even bother." Said Natsu as he walked out of the restroom.

"Natsu, wait!" he said. He was already gone. Gray just sighed and covered his face. 'Not even a week in and I fuck up.' He followed Natsu outside of the restroom and he was back at the table. Natsu was looking furious while he just barely ate any of his food that was now cold. He quietly sat next to Natsu and started eating his food.

"So, does anyone care to explain what just happened?" asked Erza.

"N-Nothing." Said Gray as he blushed. The two girls realized that the situation was a little tense, so they decided to leave.

"Well, it's obvious that something happened between you two, so we're gonna leave you be." Said Erza. Lucy and Happy followed her and it was just the two by themselves.

"Natsu, I'm sor—"

"You know, I honestly thought you didn't care about what people thought of you. Clearly, that's more important than being with someone you love." Said Natsu. "Even if you don't know if you love me or not." He added. Gray felt ashamed. Not that he was with Natsu, but because he hurt someone that was so important. Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to tell everyone yet." He said. Natsu didn't reply with words. Instead, he just got up and left the guild hall. Gray just sighed again and laid his head on the table. Lucy and Erza moved back.

"Are you alright, Gray?" asked Erza.

"Yeah…I'm fine. We just had a fight." He said.

"Gray, please be honest with me. Are you and Natsu in a relationship?" asked Lucy. Gray just blushed. "Be honest, Gray." She added. Gray sighed.

"Y-Yeah…" he said. "He got upset because I didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Why not?" asked Erza.

"I don't know…it's just…weird I guess."

"If you really love him, it shouldn't be weird. It should feel right." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, I know. And it does feel right, but…I'm just worried I might get some kind of hate for it."

"Gray, this is Fairy Tail. You should know better. We don't shame anyone, especially if it has to do with love." Said Erza. Gray looked down at his hands and imagined Natsu's hands in them. "Go talk to him, Gray. Tell him you love him and that you'll never leave him." Said Lucy. Gray just sat there for a minute. He sighed.

"Alright, fine." He said.

"Let us know how it goes. Good luck." Said Erza. Gray left the guild hall and went to Natsu's house.

'Natsu…I hurt you. I love you and I hurt you.' He thought to himself. He knocked on his door and Natsu quickly opened the door.

"Oh…hey." Said Natsu.

"N-Natsu…I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't have to care about what other people think of us. I only care that I'm with you all my life." Said Gray. Natsu just blushed at the ice mage pouring his heart out to him.

"It's fine…you can come in now." He said, stepping to the side to let Gray in. The ice mage stepped in and kissed Natsu's lips. He kissed him over and over and over until Natsu started to smile. He wrapped his arms around the fire head and kissed his pink hair.

"I love you so much." Said Gray. Natsu looked him in the eye.

"Really?!" asked Natsu. Gray just smiled wider.

"I love you." He said again. Natsu's face lit up and he kissed Gray.

"It's about damn time! I love you too, Ice princess!"

* * *

How was it? Kind of a cliffhanger, but not really. I hope you all loved it! Don't forget to review!


End file.
